Violet
by garasu no tenshi
Summary: Besides having monsters on their trail, having Bisuke as his Nen master, thieves, killers and players of Greed Island... Killua has to bear the sudden arrival of his 'fiancee'. (KilluaXOC, sidefic from OVA)


Warning: KilluaXOC, side fic from the OVA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I'm open to any feedbacks. . . this is my first Hunter X Fic so please review and tell me your opinions. . . please!  
  
Disclamer: KILLUA IS MINNNEEEE!!!! Okey, okey, not mine. . . the characters belong to their owner. . . sure as hell not mine. . . damn.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
"Words"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*STRESS*  
  
. . .  
  
Violet  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
A gleaming, black limousine stopped in front of the huge gate of the Zoaldyeck estate. The gatekeeper(1), a kind old man with inconspicuous muscles beneath his uniform and brute strength, left the gatehouse to question the occupant of the limousine. However, before he can even reach the luxurious vehicle, the door opened and a young girl of thirteen years stepped out of the suave car with cat-like grace. Upon seeing the visitor, the gatekeeper smiled widely and welcomingly.  
  
An outsider may comment that she is a pretty, fragile thing-with a slender body, bright violet eyes, heart-shaped face, long wavy black hair and porcelain skin brought out by the sheer black cape that partially covered her red dress and ended just above her knees. Although an observant person may note the lack of any apparent emotion on her eyes and her light, feather-toned footsteps. . . despite her black boots. But they could only wonder about these things.  
  
Now the people who recognize her might be privy to some things about her, like her affinity for anything colored black-clothes, flowers and other stuff. They might also know that she is rich, as it was obvious with the limousine, but those who recognized her would know that her family's wealth rivals that of the Zoaldyeck family itself. They might also know that her best friend is her pet wolf.  
  
The girl stopped walking, turned a little to the left, and looked at the opened door of the limo.  
  
"Shinigami(2). . . come here, aibou(3)."  
  
From the interior of the limo, something shifted, and a second later, out came a large black wolf. It was so large that the top of its head leveled with the girl's.  
  
But there are too few people who *REALLY* know her. . . only her family and the Zoaldyeck family. . . probably because the ones who KNEW her true nature were already dead. . . silenced forever by the mere slip of a girl with smoldering violet eyes.  
  
Yes. Those who *REALLY* know Sumire know that she is a cold-blooded assassin.  
  
"Sumire-sama! Irasshai masen!" the gatekeeper greeted cheerfully.  
  
The girl smiled, while the wolf beside her growled. The gatekeeper, surprisingly, was undaunted.  
  
"By Gods, look at how Shinigami had grown! Only a few years to go and he'll be catchin' up with Mike(4) there!" the gatekeeper said, pointing his thumb at the multi-layered gate.  
  
Sumire was still smiling. "Hmm. . . I don't need aibou here to grow as large as Mike. . ." she said, caressing the wolf's neck, which effectively stopped its growls.  
  
The old gatekeeper smiled again. "It seems you have business with the family. . . well, you already know how to go inside!"  
  
Sumire nodded, and walked forward, stopping when she stood directly in front of the gigantic gate. Then she seemed to hesitate, and glanced back at the old man.  
  
"Umm. . . I wanted to ask. . . is Killua home?"  
  
The old man shook his head. "Killua-sama hasn't come home since he last left with his friends."  
  
Sumire's eyes widened a little at that. "Friends?"  
  
The old gatekeeper nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio are friends he met when he took the Hunter Exam."  
  
"Did he passed the test?"  
  
The man seemed to deflate a little. "I'm afraid he didn't."  
  
Sumire nodded. "Do you know where he is now?"  
  
The old man shook his head once again.  
  
"Sou ka. . ." she sighed. "It seems I havent been around for quite a while. . ." then her expression lightened up a little suddenly, its expressionless façade quite vanishing. "Maybe I can go to him. . ."  
  
"I'm sure Killua-sama would like that."  
  
She nodded and smiled excitedly. "Yes. C'mon, Shinigami, let's ask Uncle Silver(5) where Killua is!" the girl then proceeded to open the gate. . .  
  
. . . and a pretty, fragile thing like her opened the heavy, multi-layered gate up to its highest and heaviest layer.  
  
. . .  
  
Inside the Greed Island, on a barren valley, a group of three people can be seen, with two boys sitting on the ground and a not so much older girl standing in front of them. (A/N: Ahem, looks can be deceiving.) Judging by the relative silence that engulfs the valley, the two boys are meditating until. . .  
  
"'ACHOOO!!!!"  
  
Gon blinked in the middle of his meditation, then stared at his best friend. "Ne, Killua, daijobu ka?"  
  
Killua sniffed, his index finger moving side to side under his nose. "Nah! It's nothing!"  
  
Bisuke pouted and stared intently at Killua. "Are you sure?! I won't have any students of mine running around with his nose!!" (A/N: Got it? Running with his nose? Running nose? Laugh, please. . . just humor me!)  
  
Killua scowled. "HMP! Shut up!"  
  
Bisuke's eyebrow went up, and a second later, a huge bump was forming at Killua's head, courtesy of Bisuke's fist.  
  
"ITTAAAAIIIII!!!!!!" Killua yelped and clutched his head, while looking murderously at his mentor.  
  
Bisuke shook her index finger in front of Killua's head. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk. . . now shut up and get back to your meditation." She glanced at Gon. "You two should concentrate. . . focus your Nen on your surroundings till you can lift the rocks around you.(6)"  
  
"Stupid old woman. . ." Killua grumbled under his breath.  
  
Bisuke glared daggers at him.  
  
"NANI!!????"  
  
Killua forced a smile. "I said, 'Hai, sensei!!!'"  
  
"Hmp! Back to your work then!"  
  
Killua settled on the ground he was meditating a while ago. Beside him, Gon looked curiously at him.  
  
"Ne, Killua, do you think someone thought about you just right now?" Gon whispered, not wanting Bisuke to catch him talking when she told them to meditate.  
  
Killua raised his left eyebrow and regarded his best friend unbelievingly. "You believe in that stuff? Who would think of me?"  
  
Gon shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"I said, *GO BACK TO YOUR WORK!!!*"  
  
"Hai, hai. . ." the two best friends grumbled, sitting on the ground and meditating once again.  
  
. . . .  
  
SHE SLUMPED ON THE GROUND AND BEFORE SHE CAN EVEN BLINK, A HAND WITH LONG, DEADLY NAILS AND VISIBLE VEINS SLICED THE AIR AND STOPPED AN INCH FROM HER THROAT. SHE LOOKED UP, AND WAS GREETED BY THE GRINNING FACE OF HER INTENDED.  
  
KILLUA GRINNED MANICALLY WHEN HE SAW HOW UPSET SUMIRE WAS.  
  
"HAH!!! I WON AGAIN!!!"  
  
"HMP!!! I JUST TRIPPED!!"  
  
"NO, YOU WERE SURPRISED WHEN I ATTACKED YOU, THAT'S WHY YOU FELL!!"  
  
SUMIRE POUTED, THEN STOOD UP WHILE KILLUA REMOVED HIS EVIL RIGHT HAND FROM HER THROAT.  
  
IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL DAY, THE SUN SHONE BRIGHT AND PEACE RULED THE GROUNDS INSIDE THE ZOALDYECK ESTATE, MAYBE THAT WAS WHY TWO TEN-YEAR OLD CHILDREN WENT TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THEIR TRAINING. ALTHOUGH IN THE END, THEY ENDED UP TRAINING AGAIN. . . IN THE FORM OF SPARRING.  
  
KILLUA HAD TO GRIN AGAIN.  
  
"THAT'S FIVE TO NONE! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN? YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS PATHETIC CRAP!!! C'MON, GET YOUR SCYTHE AND LET'S HAVE A REAL FIGHT!!!"  
  
SUMIRE MADE A FACE. "HAH!! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I'M DISTRACTED TODAY!!"  
  
"DISTRACTED?!"  
  
SHE SIGHED AND SAT UP ON THE GRASSY GROUND. THEN SHE NODDED UNHAPPILY. "YEAH. . .I'M TO GO TO A FAMILY ESTATE HALF-WAY AROUND THE WORLD TO TRAIN SOME MORE. . ."  
  
"NANI?! YOU'RE ALREADY TRAINING HERE!" IT WAS KILLUA'S TURN TO POUT. "SO SOON? WE'VE ONLY MET A WEEK AGO."  
  
SUMIRE ROLLED HER EYES. "KILLUA. . . I'VE BEEN HERE FOR A MONTH." SHE SAID DRYLY.  
  
KILLUA GRINNED AGAIN. "HEH! I DIDN'T LIKE YOU BEFORE A WEEK AGO!"  
  
SUMIRE SMILE SLIGHTLY AT THE MEMORY.  
  
THEY WERE ALREADY INTRODUCED BY THEIR PARENTS TO EACH OTHER. . . AND WERE TOLD THAT THEY ARE TO MARRY EACH OTHER IN THE FUTURE. KILLUA WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM THAT TIME, HISSING FIERCELY. SUMIRE WAS TOO STUNNED TO EVEN MOVE.  
  
AFTER THAT, KILLUA MOVED ON AS IF SHE WASN'T THERE, IGNORING HER ALL THE TIME. SUMIRE TRIED TO TELL HER FATHER THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT THE ENGAGEMENT. . . BUT SHE WAS TOO SCARED. SHE ALSO NOTICED THAT KILLUA DIDN'T COMPLAINED, EVEN THOUGH HE OBVIOUSLY RESENTED THE IDEA. . . BUT SHE SUSPECTED THE REASON WHY HE DIDN'T VOICED HIS OPINION IS THE SAME AS HERS.  
  
FOR THE NEXT FIVE WEEKS, THEY AVOIDED EACH OTHER. . . UNTIL A WEEK AGO, KILLUA WAS SKATE BOARDING ON THE GROUNDS WHEN HE NOTICE A FLASH OF BRIGHT METAL FROM A DISTANCE. CURIOUS, HE WENT THERE AND CAUGHT SUMIRE SWEEPING A DEADLY, GLEAMING SCYTHE IN A GRACEFUL ARC. DESPITE HIMSELF, HE WAS IMPRESSED.  
  
"YOU'RE GOOD."  
  
SUMIRE JUMPED AND POINTED HER WEAPON IN KILLUA'S DIRECTION.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" SHE DEMANDED, LOWERING HER SCYTHE WHEN SHE SAW THE OWNER OF THE VOICE.  
  
"I SAID YOU'RE GOOD. . . BUT I'M BETTER."  
  
THEN START A GOOD FRIENDSHIP THAT LASTED ONLY A WEEK.  
  
UNBEKNOWNST TO THEM, THEIR PARENTS SAW HOW THEY ARE GETTING TOO FRIENDLY WITH EACH OTHER. DESPITE THE FACT THAT THEY WANTED SUMIRE AND KILLUA FOR ONE ANOTHER, IN THEIR MINDS, KILLING SHOULD BE THE FIRST PRIORITY. . . NOT FRIENDSHIP. IN THEIR MINDS, THE TWO CHILDREN WON'T BE GETTING MARRIED. . . THEY WILL HAVE AN ALLIANCE.  
  
SUMIRE SIGHED. "JA, KILLUA. I HAVE TO GET GOING." SHE STOOD UP AND WALKED TO THE PATH LEADING TO THE MAIN ROAD FOR THE GATE.  
  
"MATTE, SUMIRE. . ."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"I WILL NOT MARRY YOU."  
  
SUMIRE'S EYES WIDENED WITH FEAR AT FIRST, BUT SHE QUICKLY DISGUISED IT WITH INDIFFERENCE.  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU I WANT YOU?"  
  
KILLUA WAS GRINNING AGAIN. "I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ME. . . BUT YOU NEED ME."  
  
". . ."  
  
"TELL YOU WHAT. . . I WILL MARRY YOU IF YOU BEAT ME AFTER YOUR TRAINING."  
  
SUMIRE LIFTED HER CHIN. "HM! I WILL BEAT YOU. . . AND IT IS UP TO ME WETHER I WILL MARRY YOU OR NOT!"  
  
THEN SHE RAN TO THE GATE.  
  
NOT LONG BEFORE SHE DISAPPEARED, KILLUA'S GRINNING FACE BECAME SERIOUS. HE WAS WAITING.  
  
AND HE DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR LONG. FOOTSTEPS SOUNDED BEHIND HIM AND A BIG, CALLUSED HAND CLAMPED HIS SMALL SHOULDER.  
  
"SHE'S GONE?" IT WAS HIS FATHER, SILVER ZOALDYECK.  
  
KILLUA NODDED.  
  
"THEN YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO YOUR TRAINING."  
  
TOGETHER, THEY WENT INSIDE THE HUGE HOUSE. . . AND MINUTES LATER, SOUNDS OF WHIP LASHINGS ECHOED FROM THE BARREN 'HOME'.  
  
. . . .  
  
Killua snapped his eyes open. He rose from his bed and looked around the room. Beside him, on the other bed, is the sleeping form of his friend, Gon, and on Gon's other side is their slumbering master, Bisuke. Earlier this evening, they arrived at a small town inn, and they decided to stay there for the night.  
  
He shook his head, lingering remnants of his dream playing over his mind again and again.  
  
It was just a stupid dream. . . heh, more like a vivid flashback. . . it doesn't mean anything to him. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .then why can't he sleep?  
  
+++  
  
TBC. . .  
  
+++  
  
(1) I forgot his name, if you know the name of the gatekeeper, please tell me!  
(2) God of Death, hey! This is not a crossover to Gundam Wing! I just wanted to use Shinigami, and besides, it fits!  
(3) Best friend.  
(4) I dunno if that one-eyed dog (whatever!) is named Mike, here in my country, it was named as Mike. Feel free to tell me its real name if it isn't Mike.  
(5) Killua's father, dunno if Silver or Silva. . . but if you write silver in Katakana, it will be spelled silva. So I guess it's just the same. (6) Just an assumption about the effect of Nen. Tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
+++  
  
There goes chapter one! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!!! PLEASSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! The more, the merrier!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
